


Worlds Apart

by KibaSin



Series: Past Time [25]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to love him. She wanted to make him happier than anything. But, she knew that he most likely would not love her once he learned her dark secret. That she was one of the bijuu; a true demon, even if she tried to protect their village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds Apart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the material belonging to the creators of Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

His brightly colored hair reminded her of sunflowers. Yes, sunflowers. The color almost matched perfectly, she remembered telling him that once. And it stuck out in a gravity-defying way, bending down a bit as it got longer, but still standing up. Almost like it was stretching to reach the sky—just like a sunflower did, though he'd probably scowl and blush if she ever truly told him that.

His eyes were like the clearest skies. A sky that went on forever, no matter how long or how far you managed to travel, searching so hard for the end. A sky that she would have gladly sat under in order to feel at peace, calmer than she had been since she'd been sucked into this strange world away from her father.

He was knuckleheaded, but he protected his friends and was stronger than most she'd come across. At least when it came to the heart. Yes, he was considered strong within the village he protected as Hokage, but he was strong in other ways. He protected those he loved, the village that had once shunned him, but learned that he was there because fate had placed him there. He was meant to protect Konohagakure until his final breath, and thus they respected him, even for what he was.

Though that was true, she knew, deep down, that they still would not have accepted  _her_  for what she truly was. For the creature that hid beneath what they would have called a small glamour jutsu, though it was merely a manipulation of her jyaki. It was now a disguise, a way to hide the features that would have instantly pegged her as something other then human. They already thought that something was wrong with her, having strange strength and powers that they could not reach, even with the vigorous training they put themselves through. And it frightened them, until she became friends with their strongest shinobi, the one chosen to protect their village until his dying breath, or he chose another to take his place.

Still, she wished, deeply, that he would accept her. That he would see past the fact that she was different, that she wasn't human, and still be her friend… even if she wanted more. Even if her instincts screamed at her to somehow call out to Kyuubi no Youko in hopes of mating—of sinking her fangs into his shoulder and marking him as her own. Of once again expanding his lifespan, since it was so short compared to her own, especially after she learned how drawing on Kyuubi's chakra, combined with his accelerated cell regeneration, shortened his lifespan more in his younger days.

Not that he was  _that_  old. She'd asked him once, as the curiosity of her species called to her to do, and been told twenty-eight, but she doubted that. He looked,  _smelled_ , more like thirty or higher. And he could not hide that from her, no matter how hard he tried.

Her fingers twisted around the end of her haori, her eyes narrowing slightly as his smile once more flashed within her mind. She'd once seen a picture of his father, and she couldn't help but see the resemblance that they had. She could see the differences, though. Like the small whisker marks that he had on his cheeks, a small feature he'd been given the time that Kyuubi was sealed within him. There was the brightness of his smiles and the way his eyes twinkled whenever he looked over Konohagakure. But, those were only the differences she saw from a picture to the son, so she could not be completely certain.

A small sigh past her lips as she thought about how stupid this actually was. She was hoping for something that she could not have. She was a demon. She  _could_  not mingle with that…  _human_  the way she wanted to. Even if she wasn't sure she was within her own dimension any longer, and he was the vessel of a demon that called to her. Besides, she should have been thinking about finding a way home. Of returning to her father and allowing him to find her the mate he'd promised to find her, in hopes of keeping her away from all the idiot suitors who weren't worthy of her. But… would  _he_  be placed under that category if her father could meet him…?

_No._

Because he was different. He knew what it was like to be shunned, and simply pushed away because he was different. She'd been the same way all her life, different. She'd never tried to push away humans, and she'd sought to gain relationships with almost everyone she met, even if they tried to push her away and make sure she never returned. Which was the reason her father had to protect her most of the time, either killing the person, or escaping with her and yelling at her. Making her self torture for having no one that wanted to know her, for her, not because of who her father was, or how much power she contained. He knew, because though there were differences, he had similarities as well. He would most likely be able to relate.

 _But even that does not remove the fact that he is human_. Her eyes turned toward the sky, catching sight of a few passing clouds. She'd gained the small trait from one of the smartest creatures she'd ever met, human or demon, named Shikamaru. She'd spoken with him, though she did not feel the same way about him as she did their current Hokage, and found that he had some serious cloud envy. No matter how much she tried, she could not remove that trait from him, and it made her nature come out more and more.

Which was bad. Very, very bad. Shikamaru managed to bring out most of her determination and calm. A girl named Sakura brought out her want to get close to another, a similar type of determination, even though she seemed to think she was trying to gain Uchiha Sasuke's attention. Uchiha Sasuke brought out her stubbornness, pushing her to the limit each time she glared or verbally fought with him. Hyuuga Hinata and Neji brought out her peace and made her feel at home, even when she did not think it best. And many others brought out pieces of her that she didn't even know she had. Just like  _he_  brought out many things that she did not think would ever even rush through her body at sudden moments, and that was very bad.

For what would happen when they learned what she really was?

She didn't know, and she didn't want to find out. Which was the reason she was thinking about heading out toward Sunagakure. Though it was not as strong, she did feel a small pull toward another man named Gaara, the current Kazekage there. And she would stay until she felt the similar feelings rising within her, before she disappeared completely. Perhaps after a hundred years, if she still had not found a way home, she would return, knowing that the one she was beginning to want would be gone.

 _Dead_.

The single word washed over her, making her narrow her eyes as she scowled at the clouds. She  _hated_  that word more than anything. Especially now that she felt her heart clench at the mere thought of him dying. It would be easier if she did not have to watch him die, she knew that, but she was not sure if she'd be able to walk away knowing that when she returned he'd simply be gone. Living out his short human life and dying like they all did.  _Dying…_

A tear fell from her eye, sliding down her cheek as she felt her body grow cold. She remembered her father once talking about feelings like these when he spoke of her mother and their relationship together. About how much they'd loved each other before her mother had been killed trying to protect her in her early years. She was lucky her father had managed to show before they'd taken her, along with the band of thieves they'd lived with, and killed the ones who'd killed her mother. But she remembered the emotion he'd spoken of more than anything. The emotion he'd described as love and she'd told him she'd find someday, though she'd seen doubt in his eyes. And now, she was beginning to understand why doubt had crossed through his eyes.

Love was a dangerous emotion that she should never have tried to obtain. She should have left it alone, instead of allowing it to grab ahold of her when she did not completely understand it. She shouldn't have allowed her curiosity to get the better of her and continued her friendship with the man whose smiling face flashed behind her eyes when she closed them. Not at first, but after time, and that was very bad.

The wind brushed against her, lifting her onyx colored locks off to one side gently. Her bangs, coming down over her face now, moved into her eyes and blocked her view of the sky above. A strange tingling feeling went down her spine as she caught scent of something on the wind. Something that she knew, but could not quite place at the moment—something that she had a bad feeling about.  _Worse_  than anything she'd felt in a while, a long while. Yes, something very dangerous was coming, and she had a feeling that something bad could come from it in the end.

 _Demon,_  her sensed screamed at her.

 _Naruto_ , flashed through her thoughts. She was up on her feet almost instantly after that, her eyes darting from side to side for a moment. Once she was certain the creature was not near her, but closing in the on the village that she'd left in order to find a peaceful place to rest, she turned toward it. She could not smell it well enough to tell what kind of demon it was, therefore she could not begin to think about how powerful it might be. She only hoped that the village could handle it without her for a while, and Naruto wouldn't be stupid enough to try his father's  _Dead Demon Consuming Seal_.

Her feet picked up dirt as she raced off, her form seeming to flicker out of place as she moved. She'd been asked once how her teleportation jutsu worked so well, and she'd thought it humorous that shinobi seemed to think she was simply teleporting from one place to another… Shaking her head, she picked up her pace, telling herself not to think about such things at the moment. After all, she needed to get the Konohagakure as fast as she could, and thinking only made her slower. It made her lose track of her current goal, and that was not what she needed, especially not right that second.

She'd come to the outskirts when she heard the first huge bang, and the first thousand screams that instantly filled the air. Smoke and rumble filled the air as the demon came into view, its huge cat-like paws having easily knocked the wall surrounding the village to the ground. It was clear to her that it was some type of cat, but she could not tell which type exactly, except for the flames that seemed to engulf it every now and then. Its eyes were a murderous red, something having either spooked it, or sent it into a rage, thus transforming into its largest form and setting out to simply destroy.

A foolish move. She knew, for this world-contained humans who could do nearly magical things, yet the demons were almost weaker. Like the humans had come to understand, or mated with demons and thus began to gain some of their abilities. After so many years the line, if they'd mated, would still be filled with hanyou, but it would be so undetectable that even her nose could not pick it up. Truly these demons were foolish, for she would have never simply attacked a shinobi filled village, even if she were in a rage.

Already the scent of blood filled the air around her, filtering into nose and telling her that some of the people had already fallen. That only told her that Naruto would soon come. He would come in order to save the village, to save the people that lived within it. Which meant he might… he might…

Her eyes flashed only once, before she moved closer and closer to the fighting. She could see, even from the distance, a huge fire technique that most likely belonged to Sasuke flying toward the cat in the shape of a dragon. Along with it there were thousands of shuriken and kunai, while people screamed that they were being attacked. That  _another_  demon had come to try and destroy their village, and she froze, thinking for a moment they were talking about her. But, as she listened and watched, coming to a complete stop, she noticed that the villagers unable to fight raced past her, each one barely paying her any attention. Almost like she was invisible to them.

Like she  _belonged_  with them.

A small smile touched her lips, bitter from the thoughts that went through her head. Why did she even  _care_  what these people thought? She was a demon! She should be proud to have such powerful blood running through her veins. Yet, she almost wished, that she were one of them. That she could live her life like they did, each day simply going on with her life, instead of hiding behind a mask. And, why should she hide herself. Humans and demons were worlds apart. She had no place with them.

…But, it had been a happy illusion until the walls came crashing down around her. Until she realized that she was not only shaming herself, but the blood that came from her demon parents. She was hiding because she'd been afraid what others would think of her. She'd hid herself in order to make sure they never found out what she really was. That didn't make them like  _her_ , though. No, that only gave them believe something that wasn't true. It gave them false hopes and a false friend. So, her illusion, her happiness, everything that she'd come to enjoy about Konohagakure was for naught, because they liked the  _human_  girl she showed them, not the  _demon_  that she actually was. She accepted that now, but she also hated the cat demon for making these thoughts finally come to her.

She hated it.

"Hokage-sama has arrived! Everyone, fall back and wait for orders!"

She  _would **kill**  _it. For that was the price it deserved to pay for taking the happiness she'd found from her. For making her finally come to realize what she was doing, even if she felt a small weight lift from her shoulders. If she ever wanted to truly belong with these people, then they'd have to come to terms with what she was. Not just that she was a demon, but the type of demon she was. A fox. A silver nine-tailed fox.

She disappeared once more, taking to the rooftops as she moved closer to the battlefield once more. She thought for a moment about dropping her disguise, but she knew that might get their attacks directed at her before she could do what she wanted to do. They might turn on her before she could save their lives. She couldn't allow that to happen, even if her blood only wished to spill that of the giant cat before her.

Her eyes caught sight of Naruto, standing tall, his hands moving quicker than the eye could see. Her eyes narrowed, remembering the signs from the last time she'd seen them, and knew that he was summoning Gamabunta. However, she watched as he suddenly stopped, surprised by her sudden arrival as she appeared in front of him. Her hair lifted in an invisible wind, and she knew that shinobi from all angles were staring at her, each one probably wondering why she was there. She had, after all, told them that she was not a shinobi, but a warrior; therefore she was not obligated to partake in their fight.

"Kagome?" Naruto asked, blinking a few times at the woman in front of him. He laughed a little, "I thought you said you're not a shinobi?"

She knew his eyes were questioning, but she did not turn to him, her eyes never leaving that of the red-eyed cat. It was staring at her, its nose twitching as it tried to determine what she was. Obviously it was being controlled by the darker side of its soul, thus its senses were to hectic to even catch her scent, or maybe it was covered so much that it did not realize the danger it was in. "I'm not."

He straightened, staring at her back. "Then why are you here? I know you said you were a warrior, but you can't fight a demon," he nodded toward an ANBU who'd asked him if they should hold for a bit longer. His eyes shot up to the demon, wondering if he'd be able to defeat it if he called upon Kyuubi, but knew that it would only cause him to leave the village he loved faster. He needed to rely on his own strength more often.

She paid him no attention, calling out to the demon in front of her. "Cat, I shall not allow you to bring this village more harm! I will give you one warning, and one only! Either leave, or parish!" Her eyes narrowed further when the cat gave a deep animal laugh at her words. From the scent she could tell now that it was male, thus most likely had an ego the size of Fire Country.

"They send one puny girl to fight me?" It seemed to male was not that far gone, after all. "Do you honestly believe you'll be able to defeat me, girl? I am a demon."

"As I am aware," Kagome growled. " _But you should not underestimate those around you._ "

He laughed again. "So you know the demon tongue, do you? That will not save your life, no matter how good you smell."

"Demon tongue? Kagome, what is it talking about?" Naruto asked. She simply took a step away from him, and he reached out to grab her when he noticed that she was being surrounded by a strange chakra. Eyes widening, he saw her glance back at him, her eyes glowing red, and he wondered if she was using some type of demon sealing jutsu. If she was sacrificing her life as his father had when he was just a newborn. "Kagome!"

_Interesting._

_Kyuubi…?_

_It seems I was correct, kit. That girl is more than she seems._ Kyuubi laughed, Naruto easily able to see the giant fox staring down at him inside his mind.  _Only a demon should know how to use demon tongue. Only a demon should be able to understand and put together growls and other animal noises to make words. Only a demon…_  Kyuubi laughed again.

Naruto growled in frustration,  _what are you talking about? Kagome isn't a demon vessel, I would have noticed by now._

_You will find out soon enough, kit. Watch, and I promise you will get your answer…_

_Kyuubi!_  Naruto wanted his answer, but he knew that Kyuubi would most likely leave him in the dark. He wouldn't get his answer, which was why he turned to watch as the strange chakra surrounding Kagome intensified, becoming solid, hiding her from his sight. His heart clenched, wondering if she truly was killing herself. If she was going to take herself out of his life on purpose, without ever allowing him to tell her how he felt?

He'd given up on Sakura. He couldn't see himself with someone like Hinata, for the girl deserved someone that just wasn't like him. And every other woman simply wanted him now because he was Hokage. Well, he didn't want them, and most Kyuubi couldn't stand. Kagome was different. Kyuubi, even at first sight, hadn't said one thing against her, almost like the fox liked her. She treated him differently, even after she learned what he was, like she truly wanted to be his friend. Everyone, at first, never treated him that way. Never.

"Hokage-sama, what's happening?" Sasuke asked, landing next to the stiff man. They'd changed over the years, he knew that, but they were friends still. Even if he still tried to push Sakura away whenever he could. Women just didn't interest him after all the years that they'd tried to get into his pants, and so, he didn't want them. Sakura would need to come to terms with that, even if she was still slightly stunned from when he'd told her. He didn't think it would last, though, she'd probably think he'd been joking with her.

"I-I don't know," Naruto answered. His hands fisted, watching as the chakra became larger with each passing second. His eyes turned to Sasuke, "Do you?"

"No, I don't," and just for the moment, he added, "dobe" like old times.

Naruto stiffened, "Don't temp me, Sasuke-teme."

Bowing, he said, "Of course, Hokage-sama." Though his friend, he respected Naruto as he should, and he would do as his Hokage told him to. It was what he was meant to do.

Then, as a strange energy washed over them all, causing the shinobi to stiffened further, her voice spoke out. It was darker, while the cat hissed, taking a few steps back when it seemed to come out of its shock. "This Kagome will not allow you to harm this village. This Kagome shall rip you to pieces! This one will show you what true demonic power is like, and when she does, she shall make sure that you feel pain like never before. You death shall be enough to sate this Kagome's hunger, cat, and you should be pleased to know you shall."

Naruto was most likely the most affected, his knees almost giving way as he realized just what her voice sounded like. Kyuubi. She sounded similar, but with her own voice, in a deep and dangerous way. He stumbled back when a large silver paw burst through the chakra, the giant claws glinting in the sunlight, before a snout followed. The silver fur on the animal looked almost white, but as its head came into full view, he realized it was silver, pure silver. A tail broke through soon afterward, swiping the chakra away, and the huge animal stood there, Kagome nowhere to be seen. Naruto gulped, watching as the animals tail, what he'd realized looked very similar to Kyuubi, stood stiff and then split into  _nine_  separate tails, each whipping around wilding. It was…

"It's a nine-tailed fox!" someone shouted. "Hokage-sama, the village will be destroyed if we do not get rid of that creature!"

"Where did that beast come from?"

"Where is the girl? Did it eat her? Possess her?"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Hokage-sama!"

"Please, Hokage-sama, we need orders!"

But none of it reached Naruto's ears. He watched as the red eyes of the fox narrowed, an emotion he read quite clearly rushing through their depths. However, his mind was on another thing. He had heard Kagome's voice. He knew he had. Where was she though?

The fox growled, watching the cat as it took another step backwards. It was only a two-tail; it was not strong enough to go against a nine-tail. The only one to ever come close was the eight-tail, but it had fallen beneath the might of the nine-tail, and it always would. She was on the top of the food chain, and it would learn that as soon as she decided its fate. "This Kagome shall take pleasure in your death," she growled. "This village is… precious to this one."

The cat hissed. "I see, you mingle with filthy humans. Disgusting. And you're a nine-tail. You do not deserve even one of your tails, you stupid fox."

She snarling, "This Kagome has heard enough."

_Kagome… no…_

"Die." As soon as the word left her throat, she was upon the cat. Her fangs sank into its neck, but it had moved before her fangs locked onto its jugular. She grabbed it by the scruff and pulled it to the ground just outside of Konohagakure's walls, knowing that hundreds of shinobi were watching her. Listening to her as she revealed her identity. The cat roared in pain, trying to knock her off by digging its claws into her flank, but she held fast, the pressure increasing with each moment.

Blood filled her mouth, while her eyes glowed a darker red. She felt onto the demon that she truly was, fighting for the village she'd come to call home. Her paw found itself on the cat's side, pressing down, while her claws sank into its flesh, blood spilling out over its gray fur.

The cat's claws racked into her fur, cutting her flesh as she released it to hiss in pain. The cat took full advantage of the situation, its huge fangs instantly ripping into her shoulder. Roaring, Kagome slammed her head against the cats, listening as the male grunted in pain. She struck it again with her claws, nearly taking off one of its tails, while her own slapped against it. Almost as if the appendages were willing to try and help her defeat her opponent.

Flames erupted around the cat, causing Kagome to roar again. Her paw fell away from its side, listening to the sound of shifting wind as water drenched them both. The cat released her, suddenly turning its head toward the shinobi who'd used a water jutsu on them. She turned her head, her eyes narrowing when she saw the cat pounce.  _Naruto…_  "Your fight is with this Kagome!" she roared, disappearing and slamming her paws against its back.

Once again the cat gave a pain filled cry, and Kagome felt sick pleasure at the sound of cracking bones. Her claws drew blood, her mouth opening to show her fangs. Vines erupted from the ground, each one striking out at the cat as a giant flower began to form. The cat was staring straight into it, trying to buck her off while she feed her energy to the flower. Watching it form, her mouth widened further, striking out at the cat's neck as the flower released a poison straight into its face. The vines grew up the walls of Konohagakure, purifying the air of the poison, leaving the humans to wonder what was happening. Immune to the attack, Kagome's fangs ripped into the neck of the other demon, twisting it violently to one side.

The cat gave one final screech, before its body slumped against the ground, convulsing at random moments. She shook her head, rearing it back to show her bloody fangs, and roared to the sky. Afterward she shook herself, listening to the calls that fell on deaf ears as Naruto stared up at her, watching as she shook again, the chakra filling the air once more. And within moments, though it had taken longer for the transformation, the Kagome he knew was standing in front of him, her smile lost in the background.

"Hokage-sama…" an ANBU asked. "Please, Hokage-sama…"

Turning to him, he began to bark out orders in his 'I am Hokage' voice. "You will make sure that the village is put back to order, before burning the body of the demon and putting it to rest. Do you have any other questions?"

"What about… the fox, sire?"

His eyes narrowed, sensing the glare the ANBU officer had turned upon Kagome. She flinched, slightly, and he noticed that even Sasuke seemed to be confused on how to treat her. She'd saved them, damn it. Couldn't they see that? He wasn't sure if he could have gotten rid of the demon, even with Gamabunta on his side. Yes, it was most likely weaker than Kyuubi had been, but he wasn't sure if he was as good a Hokage as the Yondaime, his father, had been. "You will leave her to me. You will treat her with the respect she deserves, for she protected us," he growled.

"But, Hokage-sama," the ANBU argued. "She is a demon. She could turn on us at any moment."

"Fool," Naruto barked, watching the officer flinch. "She has been here for longer than you have been an ANBU. If she wished to attack us, she would have done it when we relaxed our guard, not now. Not when she would not have the chance to surprise us. Right?" He looked to Kagome, hoping that what he'd said was true. If she'd been there simply to destroy Konohagakure, then he'd have to…

"Yes," she said. "I wish no harm to come to this village."

"See," Naruto grunted. "Now, get to work!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The ANBU, a male named Yoshi, snorted as he raced off. Their current Hokage was going to get them killed if he allowed demons to simply come in and live among them. He wouldn't turn a blind eye to that girl, he'd make sure that she was watched, and when she made a wrong move, he would be the one to slit her throat.

"I'll take care of the carcass, Naruto," Sasuke whispered next to his friend. He saw Naruto nod, and bowed his head. Turning to take a small look at Kagome, he frowned. A demon? That would take some getting used to if she decided to stay, but he knew from being around her that she was not the type to attack without reason. She would not harm them.

Kagome turned, ready to walk into the forest and never return. Only a single voice held her still, making her wonder why her heart began to pound more than usual.

"Where are you going, Kagome?"

"Away," she whispered.

Naruto frowned, instantly hating the word. "Why would you do that?" he asked.

"I am not welcome here any longer." She took a step away from him, telling herself that those words were true. There was no reason for her to stay, but then there was a hand on her wrist, stopping her from moving. The scent that filled her nose told her exactly who had grabbed her, though she was surprised with his speed for once.

"You're welcome here, Kagome," Naruto said. "I am Hokage. What I say is law, and I won't let anyone hurt you." His eyebrows creased together, his almost wild hair looking like it was beginning to droop downward. "You saved us, they'll see that in time and then everything will go back to normal."

She smiled, turning to look him in the eye. "You cannot make them be my friend, though, Naruto," she said. "Your word is law to them, yes. They will listen to anything you say, without going against it if they are loyal. However, even that can't change what is in their hearts. Your word isn't strong enough to take away all the pain and torment that demons have caused them over the years. You can't change the way they feel, and I am a demon, I can sense what people feel for me. Right now, Naruto, all I feel is hostility."

He tilted his head slightly to one side, "What do you feel from me then?"

"I don't think that will—"

"Tell me," he ordered. "Tell me what I feel toward you. Tell me and prove that everyone in this village hates you!"

"Naruto, that doesn't change the fact that—"

His eyes began to tear up, "Please don't go, Kagome!" He tightened his hold on her wrist, wondering why she was doing this. Why she was beginning to break his heart. "Please, don't make me regret beginning to have feelings for you…" he whispered.

She pulled her hand from his hold, taking another step from him. "Naruto, I can't stay here. I am—"

"I'm a demon vessel!" Naruto shouted, knowing that others were turning their heads away from stop from seeing their hero, their Hokage from being this way. "It doesn't matter what you are, you're still Kagome!"

"But I am a demon, Naruto!" she shouted back. "I am not a vessel to one, I  ** _am_  **a bijuu! I do not belong here!" She turned to run, when she heard him yell something that almost stopped her heart.

Naruto became desperate, his clouded eyes watching as she made ready to simply go away from him. To break him inside, and he wondered silently by Kyuubi wasn't bothering him about his weak emotions. However, the fox was silent, merely moving about inside its prison, gazing out through his eyes only a few times, and seeming to go to rest. "I-I… I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" he yelled. "Please, Kagome… I… I… I LOVE YOU!" And, knowing that Kyuubi was slightly influencing him, he yelled, "DON'T GO… BE MY MATE!"

A small smirk formed on his lips, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. He thought he was losing her; that she'd already run off, even though he'd confessed his feelings for her. Now, he felt not only like a selfish child, but a man who was falling apart on the inside. He'd grown accustomed to having her around; to sniffing at her whenever she wasn't looking; and simply enjoying her presence. He didn't want her to go, but he knew there was nothing more he could do…

Something touched his arm, and he found himself staring into her eyes.

"Naruto…?" she asked, her voice wavering. "What did you say?"

He opened his mouth, and then stopped, not sure how to. He felt his throat constrict on itself.

Tears began to fill her eyes, wishing that he hadn't just said that to make her stay, because she knew she would with false hope if it was lying. "Please," a tear fell from her eye, "tell me. Please."

Her voice was so desperate, and he knew that she was feeling what he'd felt. She didn't want his feeling to be untrue. She wanted to know that he did love her, and he smiled at her. His voice came back to him, and he whispered, "I love you, Kagome."

She smiled brightly, suddenly clinging herself to him. Her lips crushed against his own, shocking the Hokage, but she felt his arms wrap around her after a moment or so. Smiling again, she felt tears of joy burst from her eyes. Her father had told her that it was ok to cry, but never to do it in front of an enemy because it made the person look weak. She knew, though, that Naruto wouldn't care. She knew, because her heart told her so.

Pulling away from her, he rested his forehead against her own. "I love you," he whispered again. "I love you so much. Please don't go, Kagome." He felt her move her head next to his, rubbing her cheek against his, before beginning to whisper in his ear.

"You know what you asked me, correct?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I want you to be my mate, Kagome. I love you. Please?"

He felt her smile against his neck, and tightened his hold on her. He felt that even Kyuubi's breathing seemed to stop, as if holding it, waiting for the answer. His breath caught in his throat, feeling her lips graze across his skin. His whole body stiffened in lust, the demons influence he'd had throughout his life making it harder than ever to simply allow her to answer, instead of taking her without it. He didn't want that, though. He wanted her to be his mate, to be what he'd grown accustomed to calling what his life partner would be, since he knew it held more meaning than anything he'd ever heard. Kyuubi always made it sound very important, and he'd grown to use the word more and more thinking about it. Now, he knew it was the right choice of words.

Kagome smiled. "I'd like that." She touched her lips to his ear, softly saying, "Believe it."

Naruto smiled. Those were the first words he'd spoken in her presence. It was the one thing he'd always say when he was talking about becoming Hokage one day when younger. Now, he liked the sound of it even more. Softly, he replied, "Believe it."

And then, they didn't seem so far apart anymore.

_\--Fin_


End file.
